


Whose line? Fanfiction aw yiss

by blingeekingdave



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID, Yaoi, hot yaois, lololololsgergs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingeekingdave/pseuds/blingeekingdave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lolololol midddle aged men fucking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose line? Fanfiction aw yiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid

Whose Line Fanfiction AKA the best idea ever

The Whose Line set is a steamy place where the players often make sexual gags, but could these sexual acts be something more than just a cheap joke?

"Nice work on set today, Ryan," Colin complimented as he strode towards his dressing room.

Ryan muttered a thank you, gazing at the smaller man walking past him. He looked at the butt, just like he had done as a joke in so many games. The butt looked incredibly perky and round, like two perfect bubbles mounted on his backside. 

"Nice butt you got there," he commented, catching up with Colin, who was already outside his room. Before Colin could reply, Ryan firmly graped his ass, massaging it roughly with calloused fingertips.

"Ohoho, frisky, are you?" Colin purred as he was thrown against the wall opposite to his room's door. With both hands held firmly against the wall, all he could do was grind his groin against Ryan's. An intense blush formed on Ryan's cheeks as he moaned in pleasure; he gripped Colin's butt harder and twisted, making Colin feel like his ass would be ripped completely off at any second. "Yeah, that was real nice. You're a great butt toucher."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet," Ryan seductively whispered in his ear, giving it a nip before going to work on his already sore butt. He started grabbing the butt what seemed harder than humanly possible, and twisting the two cheeks in all different ways. He was pulling so hard every which way that Colin's butt hole was starting to rip, and it was actually really painful, but in a good way because Colin was a freaky masochist.

"Harder Ryan, I can feel my hole starting to rip open for your mighty cock!" Colin screamed out in pleasure, his dick rock hard from the immense pain between his butt cheeks. Don't worry, eveyone else already went home, so no one could hear them. It was only Ryan, Colin, and the butt. Speaking of the butt, the butt hole was just about torn open! Colin's thoughts were shrouded by a veil of pain and pleasure as he rocked even harder against Ryan's cock.

Ryan was getting really fucking hard. So much so that some good ol' fucking sounded real nice right about then. So Ryan removed his hands from the butt cheeks, much to Colin's displeasure, and placed them on his waist. He swiftly flipped Colin turnways so that he was facing the wall. Ryan could hardly contain himself with the butt so close to him, so he quickley yanked down Colin's pants and boxers, then dropped to his knees. He stared at the glory that was the butt, and pondered how it could possibly be so perfect. It was heavily bruised from his butt touching earlier, and yet somehow retained its supreme shape and volume unlike any other butts he had touched before.

Ryan had been waiting a long time to take out a little tube in his back pocket. This tube was his pocket lube and he was finally getting a chance to use it. He emptied some into his hands befor rubbing the lube between them to warm it up. Once it was pleasantly warmed, he slipped a finger up Colin's butthole. Carefully sliding it in and out, he eventually added another finger, streching out the butthole little by little, finger by finger, until the butt was finally ready for him. He carefully lubed up his own length before guiding it towards the butthole with a steady hand. As he entered the butt, an immediate wave of pleasure ran over him; he could hardly control himself, but decided to be attentive for the sake of Colin and his glorious buttocks.

"Colin, are you alright?" Ryan asked him with a concerned, yet lust filled voice, a deep barritone.

"I'm okay so far, just... take it slow," he replied shakily, a bit hesitant. With this reassurance, Ryan started slowly moving back and forth, being careful not to let his cock slip out of the butt. He pushed up the back of Colin's shirt a gently kissed the back because he is an affectionate lover who cares about the other more than just using him to fuck. Ryan Stiles is a classy motherfucker. He then thought of Colin's mother. Boy, what a milf.

Colin, on the other hand, was having none of that. He wanted it rough and painful, with nail scratching and blood spilling, just like in Canada. So he decided to use the Canadian way of initiating rough sex-- mountie powers activate! With that, he channeled the power of the mounties from his homeland, making everything super Canadian. Their sweat and other fluids became maple syrups, oozy and sweet, and the distant mating calls of moose could be heard in the background. Ryan stopped fucking Colin, mystified by what had just had just happened. Colin sighed and yelled at Ryan. "Keep going, you shlub!"

Ryan, seeing how rustled Colin's jimmies were, he made with the fucking, this time at a slighty faster pace. "Quiet up, chrome dome, I'm going." 

Yet, Colin's Canadian crave for blood still wasn't satisfied, so he decided to voice his displeasure.

"RYAN, FUCKING GO ROUGHER YOU LITTLE PANSY WHITEASS MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" Colin yelled at the top of his lungs, his white creamy face turning a blotchy, angry red."Who are you? Ryan Stiles or Keith Pasteywhiteass?"

"Alright, alright, I'm fucking!" Ryan complied, throwing caution to the wind and thrusting as hard as he could into the butthole, illiciting a shriek of pleasure from Colin. 

"Make me BLEED!" Colin screamed, full of passion and hot yaoi feels. Ryan was not so keen on complying with those demands because of how dapper he was.

"I'll take a rain check on that," he said because he is one great comedian, always tossing some humor in. He even tossed humor in while fucking the shit out of his co-worker, who happened to be extremely married-- and horny. (His wife is in Canada, what would she know?)

Colin was so horny, in fact, that it seemed to override his Canadian bloodlust. He learned to no longer yearn for the sweet blood of his enemies and, instead, for Ryan's hand wrapped around his dick and pumping. So that's exactly what he begged for, and much to his pleasure, Ryan happily complied, seeking to be a great lover who pleases his partner.

So they continued like this, fucking wildly and passionately until the two of them were finally finished. Worn out, Ryan slid out of the butt, and they both sat down agains the wall, on the carpet, it tickling their bare booties. 

Meanwhile, from a very long distance, Drew Carey was watching. He had binoculars in one hand and his dick in the other. This was his absolute favorite game of the show-- voyeur.

~*The Eng*~o3okissukisuuchukawaiiuguusugoinya

By: Dave and Aux


End file.
